


An Unwavering Heart

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Gen, Kataang sex scene, NSFW, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: Modern AU, adults. Zuko falls in love with Katara when she takes care of him at her hospital. Aang finds out Zuko likes his girlfriend, Katara, and has to manage his insecurities as a result. Kataang. Sexual content ahead.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The water was cold at first on his charred skin, but quickly it enveloped his arm into a soothing, warm sensation. His breathing finally slowed to a stable rhythm after what felt like hours of agony in his body. Laying on the hospital bed, he felt himself finally relax as her soft skin touched his wound. The tendrils of her chocolate hair tickled his skin, making his body writhe at the sensation. He tried to remain as stoic as possible as to not raise any suspicion of his attraction to his doctor. Her beautiful voice snapped him back to reality.

"Okay, Mr. Zuko Kai, you should take it easy for a few days but the burns should heal fully in a few weeks," she told him. She put the water from her hands away into a sterile pouch on the bedside table. He felt disappointed that she would be leaving soon, but put on a weak smile. "That is great to know, Doctor Natatok. Thank you for your help." She smiled as she stood up next to his bed, "Please, you can just call me Katara. I'll check in with you in a few hours."

Zuko groaned as she walked away. He had never met anyone so beautiful and nice in his life. He rolled his eyes as he thought, "Wow, having a crush on your doctor, how original." The healing treatment began to take its effect as his golden eyes started to close. He felt warm all over, wondering if the angel taking care of him was really all a dream. He startled at the sight of the Avatar talking to his doctor outside of his room, but the unrelenting pull of sleep overtook him.

"Hey! It's not a breach of confidentiality if his dad happens to tell me what hospital he's at and you happen to tell me you got a burn victim who happens to be Zuko. That's just pure coincidence," he chuckled with a crooked smile. Katara furrowed her brow at her boyfriend, "Aang, you're unbelievable! He's sleeping anyway, so you'll have to come back tomorrow during visiting hours." He wiggled his eyebrows as he unveiled a package of stewed sea prunes as if he was Vanna White. Aang came prepared for her reaction and Katara sighed at her boyfriend knowing her so well. She folded her arms as she closed the space between them, "Hmmm I'll take them, only because I haven't eaten in 8 hours. Don't think I'm not still mad!" He beamed and kissed her on the cheek, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Katara! I'll see you at home later. I love you!" He made his quick exit while she was relatively calm and not shooting ice daggers at him.

The following morning, Aang arrived at the hospital 5 minutes before visitor hours began. He was wearing a long trench coat, blue jeans, and sunglasses and a hat to hide his shaved head and blue arrow tattoo, thinking he looked inconspicuous. Aang was unaware that his girlfriend was walking down the hallway, shaking his head at the sight of his boyfriend trying to be sneaky. Right on the hour, he ran to Zuko's room, narrowly sliding in front of his girlfriend as he removed his glasses and hat. "Mornin', Doctor Natatok! I'm a humble colleague of this young man's father, and I am here to wish him well," he grinned while presenting a bag of donuts, "I brought these in case the diligent work staff would like some."

Katara tried not to smile but couldn't stop from smiling at him bringing her favorite foods."Okay, fine, I will accept these donuts but I also demand a foot massage later tonight." "That's it? I think I can do better than that," Aang winked as he pressed his body against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. She felt herself melt as he kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and announced as he swiftly knocked on the door, "Duty calls, sweetie."

"Come in," Zuko gruffly replied to the knock on the door. Aang peeked his head in the room before walking towards the bed. "Hey, Zuko! Your dad said you were here so I wanted to see how you're doing. I felt kind of responsible for not getting to those criminals before you were attacked." He sat in a chair at the side of Zuko's bed with a solemn demeanor. His dad was the Mayor of Republic City and had called Aang to apprehend a gang conspiring to kill Zuko's father. "I'm a lot better today, thanks for asking. Also, it wasn't your fault, I should have waited but I thought I could take them." He chuckled darkly as he looked down to his burned chest and arms. "Still, I wish I could've gotten there sooner. I'm glad you're okay and you're in the hands of the best healer in Republic City," Aang smiled. Zuko furrowed his brow at a burning question he has had in my mind since yesterday. He didn't know Aang that well so he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "Speaking of Dr. Natatok, I saw you guys talking for a while yesterday, do you know her?"

Aang's curiosity was peaked at the nervous look on Zuko's face. He decided to shake it off, thinking the awkwardness may be coming from the fact that they haven't talked much. "Oh yeah, she's my girlfriend," he beamed. Zuko frowned but quickly plastered a smile on his face to hide his disappointment. "Wow, what are the odds, huh?" Aang squinted at Zuko rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but continued to push it to the back of his mind. "How did you two meet?", he asked in an attempt to appear normal.

Aang leaned back in his chair, with a crooked smile, "Well, met two years ago when I was doing my first Avatar tour through all of the four nations. I landed in the Southern Water Tribe and instantly fell in love with her the moment we met. I was invited to the local waterbending school where she was teaching a healing class. I was 18 at the time and never dated anyone so I was a complete wreck," he laughed, "Somehow my blushing and stuttering was appealing to her because she agreed to date me, much to my confusion. We dated long distance for a year until she finished her residency and took a job at this hospital. She moved in with me and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

A tense, silence fell between the two guys after Aang finished speaking. Zuko didn't know what to say. Their story made him feel uneasy. How could he compete with that? The look on Aang's face as he told the story was not of a man in an unhappy relationship. This was someone who was deeply, entirely in love. Zuko knew his crush should've ended there, but it didn't go away even after that sickenly sweet story. "Definitely seems like it, you're a lucky guy. My burns barely hurt anymore, she really is amazing."

Aang couldn't get a read on Zuko's face. The firebender's face vacillated between angry, sad, and nervous the whole time they were talking. A seed of doubt began to grow in Aang's thoughts as he swatted it away. "No, he's just an awkward guy," Aang told himself. He cleared his throat, "So, I was thinking, as a way to say thanks for your service, I'd love to have you over for dinner when they discharge you. I'll even have Katara cook some meat."

Zuko's eyes widened at this proposition. He wanted to say no at the sheer pain this evening could cause. On the other hand, going over could potentially nip this crush in the bud. He hoped seeing the two of them in love and her not in the role of a savior might snap him out of it. His lips curled up slightly as he gave his decision, "Sure, I'd love to. I'll get your info from my dad." Aang smiled as he went to pat Zuko on the shoulder but froze in embarrassment at the bandages around his body. "Sorry about that! I'm just so excited. Have a good one, Hotman!"

Zuko's fake smile turned into a scowl both at the outdated nickname and the sight of Aang kissing Katara in the doorway. He never wanted to shut a door fast enough. "I'd be annoyingly happy too if that was my girlfriend." He chose to not tortue himself over Aang and instead looked at Katara. Everything about her was perfect. Her big, cerulean eyes and her shiny, soft brown skin. Even with scrubs and a doctor's jacket on, he could tell she was curvy. He shot up and hastily put a pillow over his lap at the sight of her coming into his room. "So, Zuko, good news, your vitals look good and the burn is healing faster than anticipated. I'm going to give you another treatment and then we can send you home!" She smiled as she unraveled his bandages. She covered her hands with water, placing them on his chest. He was never more grateful for this pillow than in this moment.

Five days later, Aang and Katara were preparing a feast for Zuko in their kitchen. The home was a good size and could be bigger based on Katara's wages but Aang insisted on something modest. Katara smiled at her boyfriend prepping fruit pies and putting them in the oven. Not only was he caring and thoughtful, he was very attractive. She remembered the feeling of her mouth going dry when he first walked into her healing classroom. Not knowing he was the Avatar at the time, she figured he was just a really handsome airbender. She felt disappointment when she remembered that most Air Nomads are celebate. Her feelings of sadness were instantly removed when he was announced as the Avatar, which meant he probably would at least have a life partner, as many airbender Avatars did. Katara sighed when she thought of him blushing red and tripping over his feet when they first met. She was excited in the realization that he clearly liked her and even more excited when he asked her out on a date. She watched him now, swiftly moving around the kitchen, wearing a white apron around his muscular body.

Aang took notice of his girlfriend staring at him and grinned, "I see someone likes the view." She became flustered with pink cheeks at his flirtatiousness. He never tired of the fact that he could make her stammer like this, even two years later. He grabbed her wrist and led her into their bedroom as she scoffed. "Zuko's going to be here soon, we can't, Aang!" He pulled her inside the room and pressed against her leaning into the door. "Oh, we have a half hour! Fire nation people always arrive right on time, we're good," he said as he kissed her lips. She promptly returned to kiss, realizing he was right. Their tongues intertwined as Aang's arm slid down her back and cupped her cheek. Katara moaned while placing one hand behind his head and another hand on the bulge in his pants, running up the length of it. After a few minutes, Aang's desire overtook him as he lifted Katara up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled at her startled gasp, giving him more fire to keep the passion going.

Aang gently fell with Katara onto the bed, as he lay on top of her. In their hurried kisses and moans, Katara began to take off her bra and then her dress. Aang grabbed her underwear and pulled it off in one sweeping motion. As he sat up, Katara's hands frantically pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuckled his jeans. She pulled his jeans and underwear down at the same time, exposing his erection. He leaned back down to kiss her, peppering teasing kisses down her neck and breasts. His member rubbed her inner thigh as they kissed. He licked her erect, brown nipple while gently massaging the other breast.

He continued his trail of kisses down to the wet, heat between her legs. He began to massage her soft folds with his tongue. His tongue focused on her clit while he placed two fingers inside of her. Her hips raised as loud moans escaped her mouth, "Oh, Aang!" He looked up from the between her legs, "Oh, Katara, you're so wet." The warmth in her stomach became too great as she said, "Aang, I want you inside me." Aang gave her jewel a final kiss and crawled up to kiss her mouth as his erection entered her slowly. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. Their hips moved together in tandem as Aang's pace became faster. She mewed and gasped as he went deeper and faster. "You like that?" Katara's answer was barely audible as her nails gripped tightly into Aang's back. "Yyy..yeah..oh..I'm close…" He kissed her as he sustained his pace, "Me too." They tensed at the same time as she felt his warm seed inside of her. The both moaned loudly without breaking their kiss.

Aang collapsed onto Katara, feeling drained of all of his life force. She wanted to lay there in their exhausted embrace but noticed the time on the clock. She tapped her boyfriend's shoulder furiously, "Aang, it's almost 7, come on, we gotta go!" He groaned as he reluctantly released himself from her and leapt to his feet. The couple quickly dressed, trying to look as put together and non-sweaty as possible. As they both walked out of the bedroom, they heard a knock on the door. Aang opened the door to find a blushing, nervous Zuko with shaggy, black hair in his eyes. The firebender's eyes fixated on Katara for too long, in Aang's opinion. His gut was telling him loud and clear that he liked his girlfriend, but luckily as he turned to face Katara, she seemed to be unaware of his gapes.

A few minutes ago, Zuko was walking outside past their bedroom as he heard them having sex. This was something he wished he had never heard again. His heart sank as he sluggishly walked to the front door. "I'm such an idiot," he thought. After knocking quietly, he immediately saw a beautiful Katara and nothing else mattered. Even though she looked sweaty and flushed, she still took Zuko's breath away. He gulped as he saw the outline of her perfect breasts in a blue, skater dress. He felt eyes burning in his direction. Zuko snapped to look at Aang, who had a frown on his face. The blush on Zuko's cheeks became redder and he wished at that moment someone would kill him so he could escape this doomed dinner. Zuko walked inside and tried to look at the floor as he made his way to the dinner table. He plopped down in his chair, exhaling deeply. "One dinner and I'll forget her forever," he thought. He knew this was a lie, but he hoped his mind could change his heart.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to manage an awkward dinner.

The Dinner

Sticky, beads of sweat trailed down his forehead as he so badly wanted to escape this dinner party prison. For a firebender, he was usually used to sweating, but unfortunately this was not a sweat from fighting. Zuko’s sweating came from nerves. He was trying to appear like a normal guy that definitely didn’t have a crush on his colleague’s girlfriend. He felt like an imposter in their home. He chided himself in his head for even coming to this dinner, “I’m so stupid, why couldn’t I just say no?!” In this moment, he knew he could never be a spy because he sweated way too much and couldn’t conceal a secret for shit. He tried to stare at the floor or at his wine glass while Katara tried to ask him about himself. This would be not as bad if it weren’t for the Avatar’s eyes burning into his soul.

The oval, cedar dining room table was modest but large enough to fit the three of them comfortably. Zuko sat in the chair that was closest to the front door, while Katara and Aang were on either side of him. To make him feel welcome, Katara had placed Zuko right in the middle of them, with Aang and Katara separated by Zuko and the table. Aang smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as she talked and poured red wine into everyone’s glasses. That pleasant feeling lasted briefly as a niggling thought burrowed it’s way into Aang’s mind. “This guy is sweating like he has a secret.” Aang mentally shook this thought from his mind as he steeled himself to remain optimistic. “Maybe he’s just socially awkward. His sister is so off-putting she has to bribe people to be her friends. I bet the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” he thought. He was taken from these thoughts at the sight of Katara blushing. His eyes narrowed and focused on the fire bender.

“No,” Katara blushed pink in her cheeks, “I did what any doctor would do. I really don’t think I’m all that great.” Zuko gulped, not daring to look in Aang’s direction. “I would never lie. I’ve seen and experienced many burns in my life,” he pointed to the red scar on the left side of his face, “and I’ve never seen healing work this fast.” A smile began to form on Zuko’s lips but fell quickly. Katara beamed thanking Zuko profusely. She turned to look at Aang, who quickly turned his scowl into a smile. “You really are the best, sweetie. Best waterbender, best doctor, best healer, best GIRLFRIEND.” Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang loudly emphasizing the last word. She wondered if he had too much wine so soon. “Oh, you boys flatter me. I really am great, aren’t I?” She laughed and looked at Zuko with a big smile, “But a lot of your healing came from taking care of it like I suggested. You’re a great patient.” After this statement, Zuko promptly excused himself, “Uh, gotta..bathroom.”

Katara gave Zuko directions to the restroom and looked at Aang in shock. “Well, he’s certainly the odd turtle-duck,” she whispered as a giggle escaped her throat. Aang wasn’t sure what was coming over him, but he wanted to follow Zuko and confront him. He heard her giggle as a result of Zuko’s behavior and could feel heat rising up in his neck. His jealousy subsided as reason thankfully took over. “No, I’ll have to talk to him when Katara isn’t around, I don’t know anything for sure” he thought to himself. He pretended to be shocked as he looked at the waterbender in a hushed voice, “Pfft, I know, right? The whole family is kind of weird.” 

In the bathroom, Zuko was splashing cold water on his face, trying to keep his thoughts off of Katara and what she might look like without clothes on. Her smile opened a Pandora’s Box that he didn’t know how to close. He gripped the bathroom sink with white knuckles as he tried to take some deep breaths. “This is just lust, she doesn’t like him, I just need to forget about her and move on,” he muttered to himself. He quietly groaned at how pathetic he was. He knew this wasn’t just lust, he wanted to be around her every minute of every day, whether or not they had sex. He did acknowledge that her beautiful face and her body were major pluses. He splashed more cold water on himself, thinking about Aang beating him up and that put his romantic feelings at bay for the time being.

In the dining room, the airbender held her hand on the table and rubbed it gently with his thumb. She was talking about what she wanted to try in the bedroom tonight. She gave him a sultry look and he melted on the spot. Aang and Katara continued their hushed whispers until they heard the bathroom door creek open. Aang spoke at normal volume and changed the subject so as to not arouse any suspicion. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, and so, that’s why there are no bathrooms and the Spirit World.” The couple turned and greeted the firebender back to the table. Zuko came back to the table, noticeably more calm and less sweaty. “Sorry, sometimes I get flushed after drinking wine.” Aang smiled to hide his angry thought, “Damn, this kid is a good liar.”

The rest of the dinner went relatively smoothly as Zuko avoided looking at either one of them for too long, so the atmosphere remained light. Katara served fire noodles, vegetables, dumplings (with and without meat) and roasted turtle-duck for Zuko. The wine flowed as well as the laughs, especially when Katara told her side of when she met Aang and how she found him so adorable. “He was just, so cute! Blushing and stuttering, he even tripped over his own feet walking up to me to ask me out,” she sighed. Aang wanted to get angry at that, but smiled when he remembered she loved him and found him sexy, too. This level-headedness didn’t last long as he knew the perfect question to ask this hothead. “So, Zuko, we’ve talked a lot about ourselves, but hardly know much about you besides your injury and our work together,” he took a sip of wine, trying not to smirk, “Are you in a relationship?”

Katara looked intrigued but quickly winced as Zuko choked and coughed at this question. The firebender dared not to look at Aang, who he was sure was enjoying this thoroughly. Regaining his composure, he looked in between the couple, trying not to look directly at Katara either. “Uh, no, actually. Just me, right now.” Katara gasped, “I can’t believe that you’re single,” she clasped her hands together, “Oh, I know! I have plenty of single friends. What’s your type?” Zuko blushed deeply and considered whether he should lie or tell the truth and risk Aang air slicing him to death. He decided to be honest but keep it vague.

Aang could not keep himself from smirking so he continued to slowly sip from his wine glass, hoping it would obscure the obvious delight on his face. Zuko took a deep breath, “Well,” he chuckled, “I don’t really have a type. I’ve only dated one person and she was a cold, pale Fire Nation girl. That ended a year ago. I guess, someone who can be a little more open emotionally, more extroverted.” Before Aang could object to getting more entangled with Zuko, Katara eagerly jumped in. “Oh, yes, I have the perfect person for you! She’s outgoing, really cute, and an earthbender.” Aang couldn’t hold back from the conversation any longer, “TOPH? Are you serious?” Katara shrugged as Zuko interjected, “Wait, Toph as in Toph Beifong? The blind earthbender who invented metalbending?” Katara smiled, “That’s the one! What do you say?” Aang didn’t know whether to let this thing spiral out of control or contain it. He reassured himself that even if Toph agreed to date Zuko and she liked him, she would kick his ass if he broke her heart. Plus, he still didn’t know for sure if Zuko liked Katara. “Well, I think this would be a perfect match, you two would be good together,” he smirked.

Zuko pondered this proposition for a moment. He’s seen Toph briefly at a Beifong gala and did find her attractive. He doubted they would actually like each other. From everything he has heard about her, it seemed that she disliked 99% of people. Dating Toph would give him the opportunity to be able to covertly continue to be around Katara. He exhaled, “Okay, sure, why not. I almost got burned to death, time to live a little.” Katara beamed as she stood up and ran over to Zuko. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, “This will be so much fun, we can double date! Because blind dates are..oh..” 

She blushed nervously at what she had just said and she released her grip from him. Zuko’s heart ached at her feeling embarrassed and without thinking placed his hand on her arm. “It’s okay, I’ve forgotten she’s blind too whenever I hear about her because she sees so well.” The firebender pulled back his hand with a nervous laugh at the heat of a thousand suns coming from Aang. The sweet, musical laugh of Katara pulled his attention away from Aang. “This is wonderful! I’m going to step outside and call her now. She can technically text but prefers the phone.” She glided over to Aang, giving me a soft kiss on the lips before quickly walking outside and closing the front door.

As soon as Katara was outside, Aang’s demeanor changed. He scowled and Zuko felt unbearably hot from the fire emanating from the Avatar. There was terse silence at the dining table for a few moments before Aang took the initiative. “Listen, I’m gonna be blunt here because I want to make things as clear as possible. Now, I will ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me. I promise not to be mad. I will be mad if I find out later that you lied to me, understand?” Zuko met his eyes and shook his head nervously. Aang’s normally light gray eyes became stormy and full of intensity. “Okay, in complete honesty, do you like Katara?” Zuko’s facial features froze and the silence made Aang worried. He couldn’t read Zuko’s facial expression and was preparing to deal with the awkward conversation to follow.

Zuko knew he couldn’t say the truth, that would be crazy. He barely knew Aang but he has seen what this dude has done to people and none of them had crushed on his girlfriend. He gulped and looked Aang straight in the eyes. Zuko had read somewhere that looking away from someone’s eyes can indicate that you are lying, so he steeled his golden eyes to fix on Aang’s. “No. I think she’s pretty and I think that shocked me at first in the hospital, but no, I don’t like her like that. You have nothing to worry about.” Zuko’s heart began to race and his muscles tensed assuming the lie was obvious. To Zuko’s surprise, there was no anger in Aang’s face, but he wasn’t sure what to make of the weird look on the airbender’s face. All Zuko knew was he was going to live another day.

Aang’s anger turned into confusion at this answer. He was so sure...he swore he knew what he saw. He pushed this doubt to the back of his mind, “Okay, that’s good to know. Glad to hear that.” Aang felt a modicum of uncertainty in that statement. Zuko said he didn’t like Katara, so why didn’t he feel relieved? He wondered if he was a jealous boyfriend after all and cursed himself for even letting his emotions take over like that. He told himself to believe Zuko at this moment, because the truth always comes out eventually.

Katara closed the door and eased the tension in the room. As she walked over to the table, both Zuko and Aang breathed and relaxed at having a buffer once again. “Well, Toph’s in! It won’t totally be a blin...I mean, date between two people who have never met, because I described what you look like and she wants to meet you. Isn’t that great? Aang, can you add Zuko to our group chat so we can figure out where to go?” Aang gladly obliged, nodding and smiling as he added Zuko to the group chat on his phone. 

He stood up and began to walk around the table, clearing the plates. “Aang, stop, you don’t have to do that,” she said with a frown. He walked over to her and bent over, placing his hand on the small of her back, “I want to, Katara. You made the delicious dinner and I want to help. You’re too amazing.” She blushed and she leaned up to kiss him on the lips briefly, “You’re so sweet. I love you, Aang.” He returned the kiss more passionately for a moment before pulling away, “I love you, too, Katara.” Zuko wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself before his cover was blown. He smiled and feigned being in awe of the happy couple. He felt sick and realized it would only get worse the longer they hung out together. He remembered his years in theatre class at school, and figured those acting skills will finally pay off. Aang looked over to Zuko with a raised eyebrow, “You good?” Zuko fired back immediately with a fake smile, “Never better.”


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko goes on his double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so WARNING for explicit Lemon. Enjoy!

Katara’s fingers lightly traced Aang’s arrow tattoo on his hand that was resting on her bare stomach. She relished the warmth she felt from him enveloping her in their bed. Images flashed in her mind of the passionate night that was surely helped along from too much wine. Katara bit her lip at hearing the sounds they made in their lust filled activities. She deliberately began arching her back and pressing her butt into Aang’s stiff member. Aang usually woke up with erections but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t enjoy it all the same. After a few more moments of pressing into him, she got what she wanted. “Mmmmm, you’re bad,” a groggy Aang whispered into Katara’s ear. His leg draped over her thigh as he pulled himself closer to her. Trying to hold back a laugh, she asked in a serious tone, “Oh, who, me? I’m not doing anything.” He could feel blood flowing to his member and decided to end this game earlier than he normally would.

Aang held onto Katara’s waist and turned her onto her back. They were both completely naked, and this thought excited Aang even more. He felt himself throbbing as he climbed on top of her, hovering over her body and rubbing his erection between her legs. Raised up upon his elbows, he leaned down and began to kiss her roughly. Her tongue begged for admittance and he immediately granted her access. Their tongues pushed against each other as Aang ran his hand up Katara’s thigh, across her stomach, until reaching her breast. He massaged her breast gently as he ran his thumb across her nipple. Her brown nipples became taut at his touch. He wanted all of her right now.

Katara felt the ecstasy building slowly inside of her. She gasped at feeling Aang running his fingers up and down her folds between her legs. She didn’t want to be teased, “Please, Aang.” He quickly began to move two fingers in and out of her as his thumb circled the bundle of nerves. He pressed into the mound and circled faster and faster. Katara yelled out in pleasure, “Oh, Aang!” She felt her muscles tighten and after a few minutes, an explosion rippled through her body. Her legs squeezed against Aang’s torso as she rode through the orgasm. Her body was tired but became energized. She wanted to give him what he had gave her. In one fluid motion, she sat up and pressed him down on his back.

Aang wanted Katara and was curious to see what she would do. His mind was still reeling from seeing her moan and writhe from his hand a few minutes ago. He felt her wetness on his fingers and it made him stiffen even more. Aang’s eyes opened wide at the sight of Katara running her hands the entire length of him with lust in her eyes. He groaned lowly in his throat as he watched her touching him. As her pace quickened, he began to raise his hips at her gripping him perfectly. She stopped to stand up on her knees and he whined before smiling at her lowering herself down onto him.

She rode him slowly at first, but soon she found a faster rhythm. Katara loved the feeling of Aang playing with her nipples and the look on his face when he touched her. He looked like he was in heaven and it made her feel desired. Aang thrusted with Katara to deepen himself inside of her. Aang thrusted faster and deeper. Soon, Katara moaned as her walls tightened around his member. Aang moaned, “Katara”. His eyes transfixed as she bounced while he filled her with his seed. Gasping for air, Katara fell next to Aang, looking into his grey eyes. He panted in tandem with her, their connection ever more salient. He kissed her sweetly, “I love you so much.” She smiled, feeling hazy in this moment, “I love you, too”. 

They laid in the bed with their limbs intertwined for another hour, taking turns caressing each other and joking with each other. Aang realized that he was the luckiest guy in the world, and he knew she loved him, too. He chided myself for feeling jealousy last night, grateful no one else knew what he was feeling. He had always felt insecure about being a boyfriend but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe it was the fact that this was his first relationship and Katara had two previous long term boyfriends before him. And then he realized what it was. He worried she would leave him just like she left both of them. 

They have only lived in the same city for a year, and while he thought things were great, apart of him was unsure if she was happy. You can love someone without being happy, he thought to himself. They both could work long hours sometimes, not seeing each other for days despite living in the same house. He knew what he had to do in this moment, he had to just ask her. He needed to squelch these feelings of insecurity once and for all. Aang cleared his throat after Katara’s laughter subsided, “Hey, so, I wanted to ask you something. Honestly, are you happy?” He winced regretting asking this, hoping he got an answer he liked. She was silent and he felt a pang in his heart. He quickly relaxed after seeing her smile and cupping his face with her hand. “Aang, yes, so much.. Happiest I’ve ever been. Why, are you…” Before she could finish, he interrupted her, “Katara, I didn’t think I could ever be this happy. I want to make you happy every day for as long as you’ll have me. Anything you want, just ask.” Aang took her hand from his cheek and kissed her hand gently. He then kissed each one of her fingers softly and slowly. He couldn’t spend energy on fear anymore. She was with him, she was happy, and he was whole.

The following friday, Zuko was trying to numb the anxiety building up in his mind. He sat on his sleek, modern furniture that one of his father’s assistant’s picked out. As he took a sip of his beer, he looked around his living room at all of the decor that was there. Not one piece of furniture was picked by him. His father frequently made all of Zuko’s choices for him. Zuko grimaced at the flashback of his father blasting him with fire when he dared to stand up to him and say he wanted to major in the arts at university. His father’s angry words echoing inside of his head, “No son of mine is going to embarrass me like that! You will pick either law or business, and that is final!” Zuko chugged the rest of his beer and threw it in the recycling bin. He absentmindedly cracked open another beer as he got ready for his “date”. He had low expectations for the double date.

Zuko decided on a black tie, red button down shirt, and gray pants. Even though the best outcome for the evening would be to keep his dignity intact, he still wanted to make somewhat of an effort. He wished he could just wear his faded t shirt and jeans but the group decided on a fancy restaurant so they could all talk with minimal distractions. Zuko picked up his vibrating phone to see Katara texting in the group chat that they were leaving shortly. He chugged his beer quickly and exhaled sharply as he threw his empty bottle away. He got into his car and made his way to the restaurant, his worries receding in the rearview mirror.

Zuko got out of his car, letting the valet take it to park it in a lot. He felt cramping begin in his stomach and the all too familiar sweating dripping into his brow. Luckily he carried a small handkerchief with him, which he used to dab the sweat away before entering the restaurant. The building was three floors with earthy colors on the walls and the tables. It seemed to be desert themed, finally clicking in Zuko’s mind why it was called “The Cacti”. The hostess, a tall, slender woman with emerald eyes, definitely knew who he was before he opened his mouth. “Mr. Kai, such a pleasure to have you dining with us tonight! Your party was just seated, you can follow me,” she said with a wink. He tried to stifle a groan as he was led to the rooftop dining area. He walked until he spotted Katara, Aang, and Toph at a clay table with a cactus in the middle. The firebender muttered a “thank you” to the hostess and took the final seat.

Much to his relief, Aang greeted him warmly, without a hint of anger. His heart sped up as he gazed at Katara, looking absolutely gorgeous in her long, flowy sapphire dress with a plunging neckline. His heart rate maintained it’s quickened pace, much to his surprise, when he saw Toph. She was wearing a dark green dress that ended right above the knee. Her hair was down, with a long bang and a green and black headband in her hair. Before Zuko could barely breathe a “hi”, the petite earthbender made herself known. “Well, took you long enough, your Royal Highness! What did you get lost on the way up here?” He sputtered at this candid statement, earning laughter from Aang and Katara. Katara interjected, “Sorry, Zuko, that’s just Toph’s sense of humor. We were only seated a few minutes before you got here.” She smiled sincerely at him and his breathing quickened against his wishes. He nodded, trying to replace the probably obvious scared look on his face but failed. “It’s okay,” he looked over at Toph with a serious tone, “I’m sure I deserved that. There’s no excuse for being late. My apologies.”

Zuko noticed the shift of awkwardness around the table, but Toph remained unmoved. “What are you apologizing for? Geez, it was a joke! Lighten up,” she cackled as she punched him in the arm. “Ow, what the fuck?” Katara interjected again as the firebender rubbed his arm, “That’s also Toph’s way of showing affection. You’ll...get used to it.” Zuko didn’t know whether to be grateful for Toph making things less awkward or scared of her doing it again. He concluded that he would be happy for the distraction and continue to talk to his date. “So, Toph, why’d you decide to come to a place like this? You seem like you would like something cooler.” For the first time that evening, he noticed she did not have an immediate witty comeback. “Wow, Sparky, I’m impressed. Usually I get boring questions like ‘what do you do for fun’ and ‘how did you meet the Avatar’, but you surprised me. And yes, this place is too boring for me but they have a fun item on the menu you can’t get anywhere else.” Zuko didn’t know what part to address first but instead just blurted out, “Sparky?” Toph laughed without answering his question, “Yeah, Sparky, I think it suits you!” Zuko’s mouth curled ever so slightly into a smile.

The group loosened up after a round of drinks and then they eagerly waited for their food. Zuko was thankful for Toph, she kept him distracted and he didn’t think about Katara much. He learned that Toph can see with her seismic sense and became an earthbending master at the age of 13. She told him about how she met Aang when he visited her home as a nomad, where they became friends. Zuko was surprised to learn that she became his earthbending teacher when she was only 16, but smirked at Toph telling him she beat other older masters for the job. The conversations quieted down as the food arrived. Zuko saw a stifled laugh between Aang and Toph, causing him to feel heat rise up into his face. “What’s going on?” he asked, feeling that they were making fun of him. Katara was also confused as she looked between her boyfriend and her friend, “Yeah, you two are being weird, what’s up?” Aang grinned, “Oh, nothing, you’ll soon find out.”

A few moments later, their waiter brought out a bottle with a green liquid in the. “Ah yes, perfect,” Aang said with a smile as the bottle was wrapped and handed to him. Katara furrowed her brow with her hands on her hips, “Oh no, oh no, you don’t! That’s why you all wanted to come here?” She folded her arms and glared at Toph, “I can’t believe you’re enabling this, Toph! You remember last time? You can barely be around my brother without blushing.” Toph's cheeks turned pink and Zuko became very confused. “Wait, what’s going on? What’s in the bottle?” Katara spoke first, “It’s cactus juice. You’ve been to university, so you know about it right?” Zuko shook his head and rubbed his neck nervously, “No, never heard of it. I kind of...was a loner at school.” Zuko could feel a pin drop at the silence. Katara cleared her throat, “Oh..well, that’s okay. Um, it causes you to hallucinate and it’s something people usually try when they’re younger. My brother drank it one time and ended up in a desert, naked,” she shuddered at the thought, “It’s not something to be taken lightly.” 

Zuko was taken back by her glaring at Toph, never has he seen her like this. It made him feel weird. Aang tried to smooth out the situation, “Come on, Katara, you’re off for the next two days, let’s have some fun! Sokka said he’d be able to come over to watch us and make sure nothing got too crazy.” Katara uncrossed her arms and sighed deeply, kissing Aang on the cheek. “Okay..okay..I guess I can loosen up a little bit,” she turned to face Zuko, “As long as you’re okay with this.” Zuko’s face turned beet red as his heart fluttered at the waterbender’s blue eyes staring at him. “Ummm, sure, I’ll try it, I guess,” he smiled weakly. Toph clapped her hands together loudly and yelled, “Let’s do this! Sparky, I’m riding with you!” Zuko gulped but obliged to drive the earthbender back to Aang and Katara’s house. The owner tried to say the meal was free, but Aang insisted on paying for half. After they left the restaurant, Zuko opened the passenger side door for Toph before he got in the driver’s seat. Toph became serious as he began to drive, “I know you like Katara but don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Zuko’s stomach dropped at this information. His hands trembled as he wondered how she could know. “Toph,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just friends.” Toph smirked, “Sure, Sparky, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! We're getting Sokka and some cactus juice times next chapter


	4. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Suki babysit Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph as they drink cactus juice.

What is and What Should Never Be

Sokka sighed as he rang the doorbell to the house of his sister and her boyfriend. Turning to his girlfriend, he furrowed his brow, "Get ready for this, Suki. They're all going to be a mess and I need documentation of ALL of it." Suki raised an eyebrow and playfully slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder, "Oh, and I'm sure you'd be okay if Katara posted pictures of you naked in the desert drunk off cactus juice?" Sokka yelled, "That was ONE time!" He calmed himself, "Okay, you're right, maybe I'll go easy on my sister. All these other people are up for grabs, though." Aang opened the door and gave a big hug to both of them. "Thank you so much for coming! We owe you one." Sokka smirked, "Oh yeah, expect my invoice tomorrow."

The three of them laughed as they walked into the living room. Sokka and Suki greeted Katara and Toph, then were introduced to Zuko. The couple gave each other a look of "what's with this kid" look but managed to stay polite through the introduction. After Sokka and Suki caught up with Aang and Toph, Sokka cleared his throat loudly as it turned into a hacking cough. "Ew, Sokka," Katara groaned. "It's my turn to speak, so please no more interruptions, Katara," her brother said with a pointed glare in her direction. "Fine," she sighed and snuggled closely next to Aang.

"So," Sokka clasped his hands, "We have some ground rules. All main exits will be locked and you will not leave with myself or Suki. All of your phones will be taken away. Don't look in the mirror, it's a freaky experience that can ruin your trip. Lastly, have fun!" Toph grinned, "Wow, this really is going to be like babysitting. Sokka, want to enlighten us on how you know so much about cactus juice?" Sokka blushed and caught Suki frowning in the corner of his eye. "Uh, well, that concludes the ground rules, let's get started! Aang, will you kindly do the honors?" Aang smiled as he looked around the room, "Alright, everyone ready?" He poured equal shots out for himself, Katara, Toph, and Zuko. The four of them drank the green liquid and casually talked with each other while waiting for it to take it's effect.

Katara was the first to notice the effects of the cactus juice. Her eyes shot open, "Did this carpet always move?" Aang flailed as he looked down at the carpet, "Ahhh! Who let all these snakes in here?!" Zuko stood up and walked over to Aang and Katara's feet, "Don't worry, I'll stop them!" Zuko took out two swords and started slicing the carpet. Aang and Katara cheering their friend on, "Yeah, Zuko!" Suki ran over to Zuko to grab the swords as Sokka followed. He furrowed his brow as he yelled, "How did we not remember to take any weapons away?" Suki grunted while prying the swords from Zuko's hands, "I guess we didn't think anyone would just carry weapons on them like that out to a date. What's this kid's deal?" Sokka shrugged as he took the swords and locked them away in the basement. Upon coming up the stairs he heard music blaring.

"Come on, Sokka, feel the vibrations with me," a swaying Toph said as she motioned for him to come to dance with her. Sokka shook his head, "It's alright, Toph, I'm gonna have a seat but you have fun." He started to sit down but was startled back up to see Aang chewing on Katara's hair. "Mmmm, when did you grow twizzlers out of your head?" Sokka walked over to stop the gross activity but was intercepted by Zuko pushing Aang away from Katara. "Stop eating her twizzlers, she needs them to live!" Aang stood up with a stumble, "Who are you to tell me what I can't eat from my own girlfriend?" Zuko's face was inches away from Aang's at this moment. The heat between the two rising quickly. The firebender yelled at Aang while being pushed away by Sokka. "I'm the man who loves her and I say leave her twizzlers alone!" If the music not digital, this is where a record scratch would've occurred. Everyone in the room became silent except for Toph. "I mean, duh, I already knew that and you did too, didn't you?" Toph asked as she petted a turtleduck next to her that only she could see.

Sokka and Suki attempted to change the subject but were met with more chaos. "You love her? What the hell? You're just a gross spider, you can't dare to be on the same level as Queen of Candy! Are you even hearing yourself?" Katara was not paying attention as she was busy completing the maze located in her palm. Sokka interjected, "Alright, okay, Aang have a seat and Suki, can you grab Zuko?" Zuko spoke as he was being eased into his seat, "Yeah, I'm the spider that knows true love and she's the one for me. AND I wouldn't eat her twizzlers!" Katara smiled, "I won the maze, I'm the Queen now!" She promptly stood up and jumped up and down. Aang was held back by Sokka, seething with anger. Katara turned to face Aang, "Oh, sweetie! Your gumdrop crown is crooked," she fumbled her hands on his head and he smiled. Aang took Katara's hands in his, "Tell the spider that you can't be together!" She pouted as she turned to face Zuko, "I'm sorry, Mr. Spider, we can't be together. I love my Gumdrop King." Sokka waved his hands as he stood in between the three of them, "Okay, okay, this is quite enough. Aang and Katara have a seat and look at the carpet," then he turned to look at Zuko with a scowl, "You, go talk to Toph."

Sokka and Suki sighed with relief at being able to diffuse the situation with anyone bending. Even though it was gross, he was happy to see his sister and Aang making out and leaving everyone else alone. He left Suki to watch them as he walked over to Toph and Zuko. He knew now wasn't the time to bring it up to Zuko, but he was still pissed. "Zuko, what the hell are you thinking? Aren't you on a date with Toph?" Zuko smiled, "I'm on a date so," he whispered loudly, "Aang won't figure out I like Katara." Sokka's eyes widened as he resisted the urge to punch this kid in the face. He exhaled deeply, "But don't you like Toph?" Zuko and Toph began slow dancing as he responded, "Yeah! Toph is pretty," he hugged her tighter, "And soft. What are you made of?" Toph responded frankly with her arms around his neck, "Marshmallows." Sokka rolled his eyes and sat back down with Suki. "Ugh, I'm exhausted. I'm so glad we don't have kids." Suki smiled, "Me either, but you handled that fight well, so I'm optimistic if it ever happens." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

Two hours passed and everyone on cactus juice started to come down. Aang and Katara broke apart from kissing to get water, they were confused as why they were so thirsty. Zuko and Toph blushed after realizing they were slow dancing and quickly broke apart. Zuko became awkward again, which was Sokka's cue to talk with him. He grabbed the firebender's wrist, leading him to the front porch. Sokka's eyes narrowed, "How are you feeling, Zuko?" Zuko frowned and looked at Sokka nervously, "Weird. What happened there?" Sokka continued to scowl, "You told Aang to get away from my sister because you loved her." Zuko blushed a deep red, "Oh man, I'm sorry..cactus juice will have you saying anything, you know?"

Sokka stepped closer to Zuko, "Yeah, except I don't buy it. Are you in love with my sister?" Zuko felt the sweaty strands of hair stick to his face as he muttered, "Yeah." Sokka balled his fist, "What the fuck, dude? She has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that treats her well and they are definitely in love. You do not have a chance. I don't even think Katara likes you like that. Move on! You clearly like Toph and she seems to tolerate you." Zuko's eyes darted to Sokka's fist and gulped, "Well, yes, I like Toph but..I don't know, Katara saved me and she's really nice, you know?" Sokka's hand relaxed as he realized this wasn't real love, but more of an illusion. "Yeah, I know she's nice and caring, that's who she is. But think about it, how much do you actually know about her? She saved you but that's her job. Do you think you actually have anything in common?"

Zuko became pensive and silent for a few moments. "Uhhh we both seem to have a temper. She likes to dance, which I do not. Her music choices are kind of bad. And, she uh...wow, I guess we don't really have anything in common." Sokka slapped Zuko on the back, "See? We've all been there. I don't know you well but I did see you getting along with Toph and she seems to like you too, for some reason." Sokka laughed and got a small chuckle out of Zuko. "Well, I'm sorry if I was being crazy in there. I just expect people to hate me." Sokka put a hand on his back as they walked towards the front door, "I still hate you, so you're right about me, but hopefully you can change that." Zuko smiled nervously as he walked inside with Sokka. "Thanks, Sokka, could you not mention what I said tonight to Aang and Katara?" Sokka nodded as he walked over Suki, "Sure thing."

Sokka leaned in to Suki and whispered, "Yo, Zuko really does like Katara. But it's cool, I think I got him to realize that it's a dumb idea." Suki smiled as she interlaced her hand with his, "Well, that's good. I'm not surprised he thought he was in love with her. When I met their family when the Kyoshi warriors escorted them to his dad's inauguration, Zuko was the only semi normal one. His sister is a sociopath, I'm pretty sure. She kept finding weaknesses in people and laughing. His dad was the worst, though. He yelled so much at that kid about how he needed to be more like his sister. It was kind of sad. No wonder he imprinted on the first person who was nice to him." Sokka's anger changed to sadness. Instead of a guy trying to break up a relationship, he saw someone who had never been shown kindness in his life. He smiled as he saw Zuko interacting with Toph, hoping they could get together.

Aang's arm was wrapped around Katara's waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Wow, I feel terrible," she laughed. Aang laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, I know what you mean," he ran his finger along his lips, "My lips are super swollen, too. I know we were kissing but like, for how long?" Katara moved hair out of her face, "Ugh, and why is my hair all wet? What happened?" Sokka walked over to the couple with a smug look on his face, "And THAT my friends, is a story for another time. Maybe when you least expect it." Aang and Katara groaned in anticipation of Sokka's hi-jinks. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, Sokka," Katara said bitterly. "Me too!" he replied with a grin.

The party winded down and Zuko decided he was sober enough to drive home and offered to take Toph back. Toph obliged and said goodbye to everyone as they walked out to his car. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before the earthbender made her presence known. "So, great party, huh? My legs are sore for some reason." Zuko smiled briefly, "Sokka told me we slowed danced for like 2 hours." They laughed together and Toph smiled, "Wow! Well, I'm sorry you had to dance with me. I know you'd rather be dancing with Katara." Zuko's stomach lurched at hearing Toph talk. He felt so guilty for pining for someone that he had no chance with. He needed to be honest with her, she deserved that much. "I thought that originally but not now. I realized I don't really have anything in common with Katara. We probably would fight all the time. I saw her temper tonight, it was like staring in a mirror." Toph remained quiet, allowing for Zuko to continue. "I do like you, Toph. You're pretty, you're funny, you're brave, and I feel like I'm having fun when I'm with you. I don't know if you like me, but I'd like to go on another date with you."

Toph smiled but then it faltered, "I'd like that too, Sparky, but I don't want to be second fiddle. Maybe we can hang out as friends first." Zuko parked on Toph's street as he smiled and turned to face her, "I'd like that, Toph. That means a lot to me." The earthbender leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before quickly opening the door. Before closing the door, she leaned in the car and said, "Don't mess it up." Zuko blushed as he watched Toph walk inside her house. He smiled as he noticed this was the first time he was thinking of someone else besides Katara. His eyes lit up as Led Zeppelin came through the speakers. As he drove, he turned the volume up and sang along loudly in his car:

You really shouldn't go

It only goes to show

That you will be mine

By takin' our time

He gripped the wheel and let everything he had been feeling out. After waiting for so long, he finally felt alive.


	5. Just Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko hangs out with Toph. Aang finds out a secret.

It’s been two months since the most embarrassing yet freeing night of Zuko’s life. He cringed thinking of how he was so awkward and hopeless around Katara. Thankfully, no one besides Toph and Sokka knew his humiliating secret. It was bittersweet how much getting injured and being treated by Katara changed his life for the better. His family was still awful and controlling about what his life should look like, but he had a small, glimmer of agency growing inside him. For the first time in his life, he felt that he was finally in the driver’s seat. 

Zuko’s phone buzzed in the pocket of his faded black jeans as he walked up to Toph’s house. He held a twelve pack of beer in one hand as he knocked on her door with the other hand. He took his phone out while he waited for Toph. A smile crossed his face as he read text sent to him, Aang, and one other phone number he didn’t recognize.

Sokka: MY DUDES. Drinks at The Shady Turtle Duck this friday for my bday! Aang is gonna be the designated driver so lemme know if you can make it!

The front door swung open as Zuko finished reading the text. The earthbender popped her head out with a grin as she felt the flutter of his heart, “What’s got you so happy?” Zuko put his phone back in his pocket as he glimpsed at the woman in front of him. She was dressed casually, a green hoodie and black, skinny jeans hugged her small frame. He liked how she was able to be herself through and through. His admiration and awe of her only grew more each day.

He smiled with a blush across his cheeks, “Uh, just Sokka invited me to his birthday party this friday. It was a ridiculous text.” Toph laughed as she held the door while Zuko entered her home. “The day Snoozles stops being ridiculous is the day we should worry.” They sat down on her soft, sectional sofa that had plenty of room for Toph to lay down on her back. She sighed as she stretched her legs and wiggled her bare toes in the air. Zuko sat a mere inches away from her in an upright and unnatural position. Toph cackled, “I don’t bite, Sparky, you can relax!” Zuko instantly leaned back into the couch as he began to open two cans of beer. “Sorry,” he apologized as he handed a beer to her, “Old programming dies hard.” 

Toph sipped her beer and scrunched her nose at his apology, “Will you stop with the apologizing! You have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t be sorry for being you.” Zuko sighed, “You’re right, I need to get better at that.” His phone buzzed again, peaking Toph’s interest. She was practically on top of him as she sat up only to lean her shoulder against his arm. Normally this kind of thing would bother him if it were anyone else, but when she did it he found it terribly cute. 

He took a sip of a beer as he read the new texts aloud, “Aang said, ‘I didn’t know I was your chauffeur, dawg.’ And then Sokka replied, ‘You owe me one! Remember, Cactus Jack?’” Zuko and Toph laughed for a few moments before Zuko continued to read the new texts. “Aang said, ‘Ugh, fine!’ Then this random number texted, “Aang, I gotta hear what you did to deserve this! Also, Jin wants to know if Katara is free that night since we’ll all be out?” Zuko asked Toph, “Who’s Jin?” She smiled, “Oh, Jin is married to Haru. So, I guess Haru is going out on this adventure also.” He raised a brow, “Married? How old are they?” She laughed into his chest, “They’re like, fucking 20 years-old, it’s such a huge mistake. Their heartbeats are like radio silence, it’s so awkward. But they dated in high school and I think they’re both too nice to end things. They settled down in a nice house where you pay money to people who tell you how tall your grass can be. Living the suburban dream.”

Zuko only half listened to Toph as he was trying to keep his heart rate steady after she laughed into his chest. It sent shivers down his spine and it took all of his willpower to keep her from finding out how much she affected him. She wanted to take things slow so he kept his behaviors around her as friendly as possible. A punch to his arm shook him from these thoughts. “Hello, where’d you go, Sparky?” Toph asked as she finished her beer. He smiled weakly, “Oh, just thinking about what I’m gonna text back.” He took out his phone and typed quickly, “I’m down. Let me know what time.” After putting his phone away, he finished his beer and opened two more, handing one to Toph. 

Before Zuko had time to react, Toph pressed her lips against his. Her kiss was slow but determined. He kissed her back, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She admitted his tongue as she deepened the kiss. He loved the way she kissed and how her lips moved against hers. Not revealing to him everything she felt at once. She tasted sweet and if he didn’t need to come up for air he would’ve stayed there for the rest of his life. After they broke apart, Zuko blushed as he looked over to Toph, who was red in the face. Much to Zuko’s relief, Toph broke the silence, “Wow, Sparky, that was amazing. Up for round two?” He chuckled as he ran his thumb against her cheek, leaning in close to feel the heat emanating from her, “I’d love that.” 

Aang pulled up to Sokka’s house friday night where Haru, Zuko, and Sokka were drinking on the front porch with beer bottles littered on a small, wooden table. Aang gave a crooked smile as he yelled, “That’s how you pregame! Are you ready to do this?” The group cheered loudly before an irritated Suki opened the front door, “Yes, please, Aang! Take them away after they clean up!” She rolled her eyes but softened as Sokka jumped up from his seat to kiss her on the lips. “I’ll miss you so much!” Suki broke away from the kiss, dazed for a second before scowling at Aang, “Take his phone, make sure he drinks water, and try to bring him back with dry pants, okay?” Aang smiled widely as he bowed, “Yes, ma’am.” Haru and Zuko snickered as they followed Sokka and Aang out to the car after cleaning up their mess.

Aang and his rowdy group of friends arrived after the bar, ready to let loose. He felt like a sheep farmer corralling his friends into one booth at the back of the bar. The brunette waitress came to the table and Aang could see she was trying not to roll her eyes at his friends upon noticing he was the Avatar. He sought out to make her night easy by ordering for everyone. “Hi, Miss, we’d like three shots of vodka, four waters, an order of wings for them and an order of large cheese fries for the table. Thank you!” She smiled, “Thank you, Avatar Aang. I’ll be right back with those drinks!” He beamed as he saw she left the table less apprehensive than when she arrived. A slightly unbalanced Sokka slapped Aang on the back, “Good job, Avatar! I knew your peacemaking skills would come in handy.”

Four rounds of vodka shots later, the words from Aang’s friends became louder and more unintelligible. Aang jumped at Sokka putting his arm around his neck roughly, “Aaaaaaaaang! When are you going to ask Katara to marry her? You have my blessing!” Aang sighed and thought to himself, “Oh no”. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uh, you know, Sokka, we’re still kind of new but that’s good to know you approve. I would marry her in a heartbeat but I’m not sure she would marry me.” 

Sokka objected wildly as he leaned into the airbender’s face, “Are you kidding? She’s never been this way about a boyfriend before. All she does is talk about you, it’s pretty annoying sometimes. I’m going to buy Suki’s ring this weekend but shhhhh it’s a surprise.” Aang was too happy from hearing about Katara's feelings towards him to really let Sokka’s information soak in. Even though Sokka was clearly drunk, Aang knew Sokka was a painfully honest drunk. His heart fluttered at the realization that he maybe had a chance at Katara saying yes. He made a mental note to start looking for a ring after Sokka proposes Suki as to not steal their thunder.

A slurring Haru spoke next, “Aang! Seriouslllyyyyy...don’t even worry about it. Marriage,” he burped. “Marriage is not all it’s cracked up to be. You have to be SURE, I mean, just generally speaking...be sure,” he wobbled, “she’stheone.” Fortunately for Haru, Aang was the only one of the group that seemed to read between the lines that Haru may not be happy in his marriage. This night was becoming painful and would not let up anytime soon.

Like a moth to a flame, the raucous Sokka took sight of the all too quiet firebender munching on cheese fries. “Nah, I know Aang’s sure. You should have seen him when they were tripping on cactus juice. He almost got into a fight with Zuko over my sister, it was wild!” Aang felt his heart drop. His skin burned hot as he scowled at Sokka. He pointed a finger in Sokka’s face, “What are you talking about?!” Sokka gave a goofy smile as he pushed Aang’s finger out of his eyesight, “It was so funny! You were chewing on my sister's hair and then Zuko came over telling you to stop. He said he loved her and you both almost got into a fight but it got squashed when Katara told Zuko she only loved you.” 

Aang should’ve stopped there but anger consumed him as he turned to scowl at Zuko. “Is this true? You love Katara?” Zuko’s eyes were half-lidded as he replied with a grin on his face, “Noooo, nooo, well, not now. I did. Or I thought I did! But it’s all water on the bridge now. I like Toph and we’re dating now. It’s all good, Aang.” Something about Zuko’s calm demeanor and smug face made him more angry. “So, you lied to me. When I asked you if you liked her before, that was all a lie?” Zuko continued to slurp his vodka shot, unfazed by Aang’s demeanor. “Lie is such like a...not good word, you know? It was more of an omission of truth. I didn’t want to make you mad but it all worked out because I’m over her now!” Aang’s fist became white knuckled and tight. “No,” he told himself as he shook out all of the tension in his body. He didn’t want to fight and he knew it wouldn’t solve anything. But his friendship with the snake-like firebender was over.

“Zuko, when you sober up, we’re talking about this,” Aang then turned to Sokka with a persistent scowl, “Does Katara know?” Sokka giggled as he leaned into Aang, “No, she has no idea! Shhhhhh. Secret.” Aang’s scowl faded into a frown as Sokka giggled away. He slowed his breathing down and felt all of the knots and flips going through his stomach. The fact that he almost fought Zuko in a bar made him feel ashamed. He had Katara, who loved him, and she loved him. He wondered, “Why am I so insecure? Why can’t I let this go?” He realized that the only way he would feel better is by telling Katara. Aang didn’t care about what she might say, but he needed to see her reaction. Her response would ease his worries and insecurities, he hoped. 

Aang pulled out his phone and texted Katara.

Aang: Hey, sweetie, how is the girls night going?

He placed his phone on the table as he watched his two friends and soon to be ex-friend laugh about something he couldn’t make out. He sighed in relief at seeing a notification on his phone from Katara.

Katara: Hiiiii! We’ve had some wine and we’re half-way through this terrible rom-com, it’s amazing. Toph refuses to wear pants now. I miss you :)))) how’s it going with my brother?

Aang was unsure how to answer this question. All of the anger and rage he felt melted away when he read her text. He knew it would be wrong to ruin her night with his insecurities. Aang decided to tell her tomorrow instead. He allowed the smile on his face to come through as he texted her back.

Aang: Your brother is pretty wasted but no bodily fluids have made an appearance yet lol. I miss you so much, Katara! I can’t wait to see you tonight. I love you.

After a few seconds, Aang received another notification on his phone.

Katara: I love you, too! I can’t wait til you come over, tell Haru and Zuko I said hi! 

Aang’s expression soured slightly reading the end of her text. His eyes flicked to Zuko, wanting to hate him so bad. But instead of anger, all Aang felt in that moment was pity. This guy wasn’t worthy of Aang's time. If Zuko couldn’t be honest with Aang, then he couldn’t be honest with himself, which made Aang realize the sad life the firebender was leading. He shook his emotions away, focusing on Sokka trying to climb out of the booth while knocking his glass over on the table. Aang pushed his feelings for Zuko towards the back of his mind, welcoming the distraction of his drunk friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a bit of angst but a lemon and lots of fluff!


	6. Shadow Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang delves deep.

Shadow Work

The searing light from the window illuminated the messy, dark bedroom where Katara was sleeping off her hangover. Tossing and turning in a baggy t-shirt and underwear, she groaned as she tried to get comfortable. She closed her eyes tight in the hope that the dark would return. "Ugh," she groaned as she held her pillow over her eyes. Aang was sitting on the floor finishing up his meditation. He smirked hearing his beautiful girlfriend struggle with the consequences of drinking two bottles of wine. Aang, who had been up for four hours at this point, quietly left the room and headed into the kitchen. Shortly he returned next to their bed with coffee, toasted bagel, orange slices, and bacon for Katara.

The smell of the coffee awoke the smiled after removing the pillow from her face. "Good morning, sunshine," Aang smiled while sitting next to her on the bed. Katara wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't find it in her heart to resist his charming ways. "I wish I was more like you" she laughed as she sat up. She looked down at the platter and grinned at Aang. "Is this all for me?" she asked as a blush formed across her face. He nodded, "Yeah, I figured you'd need a cure." She leaned over to kiss him and sipped the coffee. Katara told him stories about her girls night while she ate her breakfast quickly. She asked him after finishing her last bite, "What did I do to deserve you?" Aang's smile faltered at this question, sighing before putting his thoughts into words.

"I think I should be asking you that question. I have something to tell you," he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Aang saw the nervous look on her face and quickly added, "It's nothing serious! No, it's just something we should talk about. I just want to get your opinion on it." Katara visibly relaxed but still looked concerned. Aang looked into her eyes, "So, I want to tell you everything and please don't respond until I'm finished, "he sighed, " I suspected that Zuko had a crush on you since I saw him in the hospital, and I was right. I asked him at the dinner you made for him but he said 'no'. Sokka and Zuko admitted it last night while we were out drinking. Turns out Zuko has been lying the whole time. Apparently when we were on cactus juice he confessed he loved you to both of us, but I don't remember. He says he's dating Toph now but there's something that makes me not trust him. I know you're friends with him now but it's been eating away at me. I became so angry and paranoid. I know there's nothing happening between you two, so why do I feel like this? Am I crazy?"

Katara put her coffee cup on the nightstand quietly. She was pensive for a few minutes. Aang's heart started to race at the unreadable expression on her face. Finally, she looked at Aang, "So, what you're telling me is that Zuko was in love with me and you're jealous. What, do you think he's going to steal me away or something?" Aang groaned, putting his head in his hands, "I know, I know! I'm an idiot. I don't know why I was getting jealous. I was just worried…" Katara folded her arms to scowl at her boyfriend, "Worried about what? That I'd like him back?" Aang continued to groan as he rubbed his eyes. Katara continued, "You know how ridiculous that sounds? No one could steal me away from you. I love you."

He raised his head up to meet her eyes. He spoke softly, "I know that, and I love you too. I guess, I don't know... I'm still feeling insecure about you being with me. You're so gorgeous and so smart, I'm worried I won't be enough for you. I never told you this but when I first asked you out, I went to my living quarters afterwards and overheard guys laughing about me. They said I wouldn't last long, just like "the others". I guess I forgot about that until now." Katara's eyes softened after hearing Aang's story. She rubbed her hand gently, "Aang, I can't believe you held on to that these past two years. Yes, I dated a few guys but they weren't right for me at all. They weren't you. We're not going to work if you don't trust me." Aang nodded with tearful eyes as he spoke, "Oh, Spirits, Katara, I'm so sorry. I do trust you, I really do. I know your heart would never waver. You're my first relationship and I was, and still, am so surprised you want to be with me. I let my insecurity get the best of me."

Katara leaned over to give Aang a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "I know, Aang. I feel happiness when I'm with you that I have never known. I hope you realize that." He nodded and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He cupped her cheek while kissing her slowly, yet deeply. He leaned over so he was on top of her between her legs. She ran her fingers across his muscular chest. He pulled her shirt off and he stood so he could shimmy his pajama pants off. He trailed his fingers along her soft thighs until he reached her underwear. Slowly pushing her underwear down and off to the floor next to the bed. He ran his fingers along her wet, heat as he softly kissed her neck. She moaned as she felt pressure building up in her lower abdomen. The unrelenting pleasure finally released as she shuddered underneath Aang. He drove his member into her center, eliciting a gasp from them both.

As their hips rocked together, Aang and Katara shared kisses in between moans and whispers of "I love you". Aang started to thrust faster as he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. The weight of his body consumed her, allowing him to be in total control. Her legs wrapped around his back as she reached her peak. His face lightly rubbed against her neck as he felt his end coming soon. She felt his breath as he groaned, spilling his seed into her. He collapsed beside her on the bed, laying his head on her heaving chest. She ran her fingers along the tattoo on his head as she sighed. "I wish we could stay this way forever," he murmured into her soft skin. Katara nodded and stated, "Me too."

A month later, Aang still struggled to find the perfect engagement ring for Katara. He looked at many online and in person stores, even stores specializing in Water Tribe jewelry. Nothing looked like it could match how he felt for her. He felt out of his depth as Air Nomads did not unify commitment with anything other than verbal vows. Aang knew about Water Tribe marriage customs both from his time in the Southern Water Tribe and from talking with Sokka, who is now engaged to Suki. Family and culture were very important to Katara, so Aang was resolved to propose to her and marry her in traditional Water Tribe customs.

This stress was weighing heavily on Aang as he got dressed for the engagement party. The airbender smiled thinking of how Sokka enlisted the help of Suki's Kyoshi Warriors to "miss" training one day so when Suki entered the space expecting her warriors she was surprised to see Sokka on bended knee. Aang was happy for them and even happier for Katara. She loved Suki like a sister and spent most of her time outside of work helping Suki plan the party and the wedding.

Aang and Katara arrived at Suki's house where there was a backyard party for the newly engaged couple. Green and white ribbons were tied around the tables and chairs. All of the guests were dressed semi-formal and laughter filled the air. After greeting everyone in the party, Aang made a beeline to Sokka who was sitting at a table watching Suki showing off her ring to a group of women Aang didn't know. He sat down and opened a beer, "I've never seen Suki so happy, man. How's it feel?" Sokka turned to his friend and grinned, "It's so wild, Aang! I never saw myself settling down but with Suki it just felt right. I knew I couldn't live without her. My heart was in my stomach the whole day before I asked her but it was worth it."

The friends took a few moments to sip their beers before Aang asked, "So, where did you get the ring?" Sokka leaned his elbows on the table and replied, "A shop on Kyoshi Island. Her dad told me once he would take her in there a lot as a kid and she would press her nose against the glass to look at all the rings," he paused to sip his beer, "I mean, I could've just given her Gran Gran's ring, but I wanted it to be Earth Kingdom. Besides, Suki loves emerald so it was a no brainer."

A light bulb went off inside Aang's head as his eyebrows raised at what Sokka just said. "Wait, your Gran Gran has a ring?" Sokka answered, "Yeah! Our mom has kept Gran Gran's wedding ring in storage since she passed away. Mom told me I could give it to Suki but then I went a different way." Aang furrowed his brow. "This is exactly what I need," he told himself. The airbender shook Sokka's hand before standing up, "Thanks, Sokka!" The Water Tribe man shouted with a confused look as his friend walked away, "Don't mention it!"

Aang was stopped in his tracks as he saw Zuko and Toph walking into the backyard. While he had made peace with his jealousy and considered Zuko a friend, neither he nor Katara had seen any of them since Sokka's birthday party. It wasn't intentional but Aang certainly didn't go out of his way to try to hang out with him. He believed this apprehension came from picking up on cues from Katara. His girlfriend was spending most of her time with Aang and Suki, it's true, but when they did social activities, she never suggested inviting Toph or Zuko. They have had game nights and dinner parties in the past month where Katara suggested Jin, Suki, and even Ty Lee, who Katara is not that close to. He would ask her if she wanted to invite anyone else over and she would respond "hmmm, nope". Aang never pushed and Katara never brought up Zuko. So naturally it was awkward when he saw them here. He felt like they had some secret, Cold War going on and it was all his fault.

Ever the peacemaker, Aang approached Zuko and Toph and greeted them. Katara was at his side in only a few seconds with her "I'm pretending I like you but I hate your guts" smile towards the couple. Aang's suspicions that Katara wasn't fond of Zuko were now painfully obvious to him. "Is everything okay, Sugar Queen? You seem really mad right now," Toph asked. Katara laughed airly, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Toph's face became pensive before countering, "You're lying". Zuko and Aang's attention became fixed on the waterbender. "Fine, Toph, geez. It's so annoying when you do that," she sighed as she glanced away from them, "Aang told me about you being in love with me, Zuko." Aang rubbed his neck nervously as he looked over to Zuko, who was now frowning.

Zuko finally mustered the courage to ease the awkward tension, "Oh. Um, I'm sorry you found out about that. It's really over, I swear. I love Toph and we're happy." Katara snapped her eyes to look at Zuko, "That's all good and all, and I'm happy for you guys, but do you know what makes me feel weird? The fact that Aang asked you about it and you lied. You lied to him and to me. I just want to know why." Zuko squeezed Toph's hand before looking between Aang and Katara. He spoke firmly, "I know I lied, I'm sorry. I was lying to myself and I thought it would go away. Clearly it didn't and hurt people in the process. Also, I've seen what the Avatar can do, so I didn't know what to expect if I told him. I was scared and didn't handle the right way." Katara's scowl softened as she looked to Aang, who smiled at her. She looked back to Zuko as she spoke, "Well, thanks for apologizing. This will still be weird for a while but I hope we can all hang out again soon." Zuko grinned, "Yeah, I'd love that." Zuko and Toph walked into the center of the party, leaving Katara hugging tightly onto Aang, who had his future on his mind.

When Aang saw Katara involved in a game of pai sho with her brother, he knew this was the perfect opportunity to speak with Katara's parents. Aang knew the siblings were highly competitive when it came to pai sho, so he figured he had a good half hour at least to sneak away. He spotted Katara's dad, Hakoda, by the food table, squinting to find the best food for his plate. Katara's mom, Kya, laughed at her husband, "Our kids weren't even this picky!" Aang walked up to the couple, trying his best to not blush but failing. Hakoda and Kya shared a side glance and smile at the tall, slender airbender trying to shake his nerves away. "My boy, what's the matter?" Hakoda chuckled heartily while patting him on the back.

Aang gulped and then cleared his throat, "Uh, so, I was thinking of asking Katara to marry me." Kya and Hakoda both smiled warmly at him. Kya asked, "That's wonderful, Aang. She talks about you all the time and I know you're caring and will treat her with respect. Do you have a ring yet?" Aang shook his head, "No, I...I uh that's why I'm here, actually." Hakoda's smile grew wider, "I think we can help you out there. We'd be honored to have you propose to Katara with my mother's ring." Aang beamed at the couple, "Really? You mean it?" Kya interlaced her fingers with Hakoda's as they nodded in agreement. "I know you love her and she loves you. And before her passing, Kanna told me how perfect she thought you were for Katara. Come over anytime Katara is at work so we can give it to you," Kya stated. Aang felt his cheeks burn hot upon hearing that Gran Gran said this to Katara's mom. He wondered if Katara knew how Gran Gran felt about him but pushed the thought away. This moment was soured a bit at the thought that he even questioned Katara's love for him. He knew he needed to propose as soon as he could and that the proposal would have to be amazing.


	7. Out of the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang plans to propose to Katara.

He slinked up to the wide desk, trying to remain well hidden with his hat and casual clothes. The cool blues of his outfit kept his identity a secret as he cleared his throat to get the absentminded woman's attention. "Can I help you?" the older, short woman with grey hair asked. He spoke barely above a whisper, "Uh, yes, I wanted to talk to Doctor Natatok's supervisor, I'm planning a surprise for her. I'm her boyfriend." The older woman's face lit up, immediately shouting, "Oh, Avatar Aang?!" The tall airbender ducked his head, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Yes, but, could we talk a little quieter? I'm trying to avoid people recognizing me." Although Aang had been known to the world as the Avatar for four years, he still got attention from everywhere. Normally he could manage it but today he wanted no trace of his presence in the hospital.

The older woman began to understand his need for discretion, apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry! I think I was just excited and she talks about you all the time." Aang's cheeks became even more red before he remembered why he was here. "Thank you for your excitement. Dr. Okpak, is it?" The older woman smiled warmly at him, "Yes, but you can just call me Hama. So, you said you wanted to surprise Katara?" He gave a crooked smile and answered, "Yes! See, I want to propose to her, but in the South Pole where we met. She always says it's difficult to take off from work for more than a day or two. I asked her to go away with me a few months ago and she said there wasn't coverage, so I hope this is enough notice to find coverage. I'm thinking of taking her in two months."

Hama playfully shook her head, "Of course she would say that," she chuckled, "I always tell her to use her vacation days but she never does. She thinks the hospital will fall apart if she's gone." Aang laughed as well, "That definitely sounds like her," he provided the dates of the vacation and then asked, "So, would that work?" The older woman smiled, "Absolutely. I'll make a note of it now. So, what are you planning?" Aang beamed, thinking of his plan, "I'm going to fly her parents, brother, and his fiancé down to the Southern Water Tribe for their Winter Solstice Festival. I'm sure you're familiar with it, being from the South Pole," Hama nodded and Aang continued, "Hoping it all goes to plan, I will propose to her at the festival with her family there. What do you think?" Hama walked from behind the desk and gave him a tearful look. "I think Katara's a very lucky woman. Your secret's safe with me."

Aang walked out of the hospital barely feeling the ground beneath his feet. He felt like happiness was bursting inside of him as he got in his car. A shred of doubt inched its way into his mind about whether she would say "yes" but he successfully pushed it away. On his drive home, he told himself that her family confirmed that Katara would say "yes". Aang searched his mind for confirmation of this belief and was met with unmeasurable evidence. He knew, deep down, that she would marry him. But, his nerves were still present and wouldn't go away until she had the ring on her finger.

Aang entered their home, sniffing happily at the smells of cooking from the kitchen. He shook his head at Katara never resting, not even on her day off. While she was cooking, she had music going and probably didn't hear him come in. He snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around his waist. "Mmmm, who could this be?" she hummed while stirring dumpling soup. He gently pressed his weight into the small of her back, whispering between kisses on her neck, "I'm the man who loves you." Her body shaking from giggling made him grin and embrace her tighter. "How do you always know what to say?" she asked. He held on to her waist and turned her around to face him. He leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips. After a few moments, he pulled away to look into her blue eyes. "It's because of you. You're amazing." Katara became flustered for a few moments before giving Aang a peck on the cheek and returning to cooking.

After feeling stuffed from dinner, Aang washed the dishes and met Katara on the couch in the living room. She put her favorite tv show on and sipped fully from her wine glass. Aang looked over to her, finding the courage to broach the topic, "So, I was thinking of taking a trip to the Southern Pole for the Winter Solstice Festival. It would be a week long. The council thinks it's good for me to make an appearance at cultural events once in a while. Want to come with me?" Katara frowned, "Oh, Aang, I'd love to but you know how my job is. I don't want you to get your hopes up, vacation requests fill up fast." He was prepared to push the topic, "It's two months away. Should be enough time. Could you call your boss and ask?"

She sighed, knowing he would not give in this time, "Okay, give me sec." Katara talked with her boss for a few minutes and then slowly put the phone down as she looked over at Aang with a grin, "So, turns out my boss says that's fine. I guess I'll be going with you." He beamed and excitedly pulled her into a hug, "Oh, that's great! I'll let the council know to add a plane ticket for you." Aang and Katara excitedly made plans for their trip long into the night until they fell into a sleepy silence.

The next few weeks for Aang flew fast as his secret preparations began to take hold. He cleared accommodations with Katara's step grandfather, Pakku, who was more than happy to host Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and their parents for the week. Aang had arranged for Katara and her family to spend the first 4 days together helping her village prepare for the festival. The fifth day of their trip will be the first night of the festival, the night where he will ask her to marry him. As the time neared, his excitement grew but so did his nerves. Aang found himself jumping at the sight of Katara frequently, making her question him in confusion. He hated the feeling of hiding this from her, but he smiled thinking of her reaction. It would be all worth it.

Thanks to Katara's superb organizational skills and time management, the couple enjoyed a leisurely walk through the airport. They both took liberties to hide their identities with hats and sunglasses, which worked pretty well until they had to remove these effects as they went through security. Aang blushed as the security detail made a noisy fuss over him, "Such a pleasure to see you, Avatar Aang! Had a great trip!" The couple managed to put their disguises back on and slowly regain some privacy as they found their gate.

The plane ride was uneventful, much to the relief of Katara, who only liked flying when it was on Aang's glider. She imagined she was up in the air on his glider right now, his strong arms holding her tight. This feeling of safety made her relax a little before the jolts and bumps of the airplane brought her fear back. He smiled the entire flight as his girlfriend tightly held onto his arm and nuzzled her face into his chest.

As soon as the plane landed, she looked down at the red mark she was leaving on his arm. Her eyes opened wide, "Oh! I'm sorry Aang," she let go, looking away from him, embarrassed. They have never flown on an airplane together. When she moved to Republic City, she took a separate flight and met him at the airport. Katara felt warmth coming into her cheeks but his laugh made her turn around in awe. He smiled as he interlaced his fingers with hers, "Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you." Her eyes were shiny with tears but the announcement to begin to exit the plane ended the intimate moment.

Katara and Aang were greeted by Pakku in the airport. The older man barely recognized his step-granddaughter and her boyfriend due to their hats, sunglasses, and muted, earth tone clothing. He approached the young couple to begin to take some luggage and chuckled, "I almost took home some other people by mistake. Good job on the disguises." The talk was light and easy as Pakku drove them to his home. After they were settled in a guest room in Pakku's house, the three of them went out to dinner at a restaurant in the village. Aang was preoccupied with checking his phone for Katara's family and Suki, which didn't go unnoticed by Katara.

The waterbender asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's got you so busy over there, Aang?" Being caught, Aang ignored the beads of sweat forming on his brow and tried to slow his breathing down. "Oh! I'm supposed to meet a council member tomorrow and we're working out the details," he said with a crooked smile. Uncertainty could be seen on Katara's face but she shook it off when stewed prunes approached the table.

Pakku chuckled quietly and shook his head at Aang. After dinner, the couple and Pakku gathered around his living room to talk about their flight and life in Republic City. Finally, Aang felt the buzz of his phone. He opened the text to see Hakoda saying they were being dropped off in five minutes. Aang shakily took a deep breath and focused on Katara's story, interjecting with "mhmmms" and "laughs" to appear that nothing was amiss.

Exactly five minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Katara raised an eyebrow, "Expecting someone Pakku?" Her step-grandfather widened his eyes in surprise at her, "Not at this hour! I have no idea who that could be." As Pakku opened the door, Hakoda, Kya, Sokka, and Suki appeared in blue, furry parkas wearing beaming smiles. "Spirits! What are you all doing here? Come on in," he said as the group entered the warm home. Aang smiled at Pakku's great acting ability. He turned to Katara who was absolutely stunned.

Everyone took turns hugging and laughing until the travelers settled down on a couch between Katara, Aang, and Pakku. "Yeah, what are you all doing here?" Katara asked. Sokka spoke first in a sarcastic tone, "Some warm welcome this is! I thought you would be happy to see us." Everyone laughed before Hakoda answered seriously, "We heard from Aang that you would be here and we thought it would be a great surprise. We haven't all been together here since.." He didn't have to finish that sentence for everyone to understand that Gran Gran's funeral was the last time they were all in the Southern Water Tribe. Changing the topic, he continued, "We thought it would be great to spend some time with you. You're always so busy, it'll be good to slow down and catch up."

Katara's beaming smile was enough to make Aang's heart swell. So far his plan was working, and he even got a sly thumbs up from Pakku. The group traded stories of their individual lives the past few years and wedding plans for Sokka and Suki. After desserts and coffee, everyone retired to their quarters for the night. Hakoda and Kya were in a back bedroom next to Pakku, while Sokka and Suki were staying across from Aang and Katara. Katara tried to get a straight answer from Pakku about why they were allowing them to sleep in the same room unmarried, which is frowned upon in their culture. Unbeknownst to her, her mother, father and step-grandfather considered them engaged already but also they had become more modern than Water Tribe custom.

Aang became used to sleeping on pelts and blankets made from animals on his first trip to the South Pole to learn waterbending, but it still made him feel sad. He shook off this feeling as he began to change into his pajamas. As the couple slowly drifted off to sleep, Katara turned on to her side to face Aang. "Hey, are you awake?" He turned over to face her, replying with a groggy voice, "Yeah, what's up?" She whispered, "I just wanted to thank you for being there for me on the plane, I know it wasn't fun for you. It meant a lot to me." Aang hummed, running his hand along the side of her waist, "Of course, you mean everything to me. Are you excited to go into town tomorrow?" Katara nodded, struggled to keep her eyelids from closing, "Mmmhmm." Before Aang could say anything else, he was fast asleep. Katara followed in sleep shortly after him, snuggled in a tight embrace underneath the warm covers.

The next morning, Katara woke up to an empty bed. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 9:18am. "Ugh," she said, realizing how late she slept. She washed up and changed clothes before walking out the kitchen. She saw her mom and Suki drinking tea and laughing. She grabbed a cup of tea and joined the women at the wooden table. "Good morning, sweetie," Kya said with a smile. Katara hummed as the warm, sweet tea passed her lips, "Mmm, good morning. Where is everyone?" Suki put her cup down and looked at Katara, "Aang said he had to meet a Water Tribe council member, so Sokka, Hakoda, and Pakku went because they all know him. I think they might try to take him ice fishing." The women burst out laughing for a few moments. Katara shook her head, "Oh, I'm sure he'll love that. They're so bad." Suki and Kya gave each other a knowing look, as they knew it was cover for Aang preparing the proposal with the festival committee.

"How much longer is this going to take? I'm starving!" Sokka grumbled as they walked up to the cultural building. Hakoda chided his son, "You just ate three hours ago! You can wait." Aang shook his head and laughed at his friend. Inside the building, Aang and the festival organizers went over plans for friday night. The local school's band will play a set of 10 songs, then the organizer will announce Aang as "The Avatar", giving Aang the time to give a speech before proposing. Much to the relief of Sokka, their next stop was lunch at a small restaurant across the street. Aang didn't think to bring a disguise, so plenty of stares and whispers could be heard as his easily identifiable shaved head and blue tattoos arrived inside the dining room.

While the men waited for their food to be prepared, Hakoda began to ask Aang a much needed question. "So, how are you feeling?" Aang couldn't hold back a smile, "I feel like I want to ask her every minute of every day. I'm excited but very, very nervous. I don't think she'll say 'no', but still..." The three men all nodded with a knowing smile. Pakku interjected, "I was so nervous when I asked Kanna to marry me. This was 50 years after we broke up, so I really was unsure of what she would decide. I worried every second leading up to it that she would reject me again. Much to my surprise, she said yes," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Son, if I had all of these odds stacked against me, you'll be fine. Just remember she chose you. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you."

Aang blushed and tried to hide it by drinking deep from his glass of water. They happily ate their meals and returned to Pakku's home in high spirits. Aang spent the rest of the day with Katara, waterbending together in her favorite spot growing up. The practice exhausted them, so they retired to bed shortly after having dinner with the whole family.

The next few days passed quickly, as Katara spent her mornings with her parents, the afternoons with Sokka and Suki, and then time with Aang late afternoons and evenings. This schedule suited Aang fine because it gave it time to work on his proposal speech. When Friday morning arrived, Aang kissed Katara goodbye, who was watching a romantic comedy with Suki and Kya. After Aang spent the morning practicing waterbending, he arrived home to finish his speech. He changed into an orange pullover and brown pants, making sure to place the ring in his pants pocket. He walked out to the living room to join the rest of the family. After a light lunch, they made their way to the festival as Aang needed to arrive early for soundcheck.

On the way to where the festival was being held, Aang noticed his hands trembling. He felt the somersaults in his stomach, and made himself breathe slowly and evenly to keep himself from passing out. He said goodbye to everyone as he went to the stage for sound check. Katara and her family walked around the festival buying food and playing carnival games. Suki won her a stuffed penguin at a whack a mole game after Sokka got frustrated and stormed off because of a losing streak. The sun began to set and the family made their way to the stage for a traditional Southern Water Tribe music and dance performance.

When the performance ended, the festival organizer made his way to the stage. Holding a microphone, he cheerily addressed the crowd, "Wasn't that wonderful folks?!" He waited for the applause and cheers to die down before continuing, "And now, we have a very special guest. You all know him as the great bridge between our world and the spirit world. Please welcome, Avatar Aang!" The applause and cheers were the loudest Aang has ever heard in his life. He thought this might be because he was sure he would pass out, but swallowed hard and entered the stage.

Aang fumbled as the microphone was passed to him. A sweaty, nervous Aang immediately had a spotlight on him. He squinted and sighed as the audience quieted. "Uh, good evening Southern Water Tribe! It's so great to be back here. I'm not sure many of you know that the first element I learned, after air, was water. I came here to be taught by Master Pakku, who's in the crowd tonight. Give a wave, Master Pakku!" The crowd chanted "Pakku" as the older man waved and tried to smile past a blush. Aang continued, "Yes, so when I was learning waterbending, I fell in love with the culture of the Southern Water Tribe, and had hoped to return some day. After I traveled the world mastering my elements, I returned here as a fully realized Avatar. I met Master Pakku's granddaughter, Katara, who's now my girlfriend and the love of my life. Do you think we can encourage Katara to come up here?"

The crowd went wild. Every person was chanting "Katara" and enthusiastic whoops could be heard coming from almost everyone in the audience. Katara's cheeks felt hot and she shook her head until she finally gave in from the pressure of Sokka and Suki. Smiling nervously, she hesitantly made it up to the stage. Standing next to her, Aang found the courage to go through with the task. He nervously patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Once his ring was confirmed, he exhaled and looked at Katara in her eyes. He could tell she wasn't embarrassed or nervous anymore, just confused by the determined look in his grey eyes.

He turned to face the crowd, "The beautiful Katara, everyone! The first time I met her, I literally fell head over heels. I was nervous and so, so sweaty. I had never talked to a girl before but I also had never seen a girl this beautiful. Right off the bat, I could tell that she was smart and fierce. I walked into one of her waterbending classes and she commanded so much respect from her students. When I saw her, I couldn't look away. She mesmerized me so much that I tripped over my feet and landed with a thud, disrupting the class. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she just kindly told the class to focus. She had so much patience for this goofy kid interrupting her class, it was unbelievable. After the class, I knew I had to ask her out for a date. I didn't know it at the time, but I was feeling a magnetic pull towards her," he turned to face her, "Since then, I feel that pull towards you every day and I will feel it for as long as I live. You keep me safe and you keep me whole. I love you so much, Katara."

Aang kneeled facing his girlfriend, extending his arm. In his hand was a smooth, silver band embedded with sapphire jewels. He smiled nervously as he felt wet, heat in his armpits and across his forehead. Her blue eyes began to blink with tears as she beamed down at him with a smile. "Katara Hatatok, of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?" Katara's silence was deafening. A few moments passed as she blinked with her mouth open and in a stunned silence. Eventually she was shook back to the present by a quiet cough by Aang. "Oh! Yes, yes, Aang! Yes, I will marry you!" She ran over to Aang as he slipped the ring on her finger. The silver and sapphire complimented her olive skin perfectly. Katara sobbed harder as she realized the ring was her Gran Gran's.

Aang stood up and tightly embraced her. He wiped her tears from her cheek with his thumb as he grinned at her. "Those are happy tears, right?" Her crying stopped as she laughed and pressed her lips against his. She broke away from the gentle kiss to whisper into his ear, "How did you get Gran Gran's ring?" He whispered back into her ear, "Your parents offered, they said Gran Gran thought we were perfect for each other." She cried harder for a few minutes into his shoulder before the couple waved to the audience and exited the stage.

Aang and Katara walked down the steps of the stage where they were met with Pakku, Hakoda, Kya, Sokka, and Suki. Aang was not surprised to see red eyes from Kya, Hakoda, and Suki, but was genuinely shocked to see Sokka furiously wiping tears away from his eyes. Pakku was stoic, as usual, but smiled warmly at Aang. "That was a great speech, son. I couldn't be more happy right now and I know Kanna would feel the same." After Sokka fussed over his sister, he pulled Aang into a tight hug before pulling away. "I don't normally cry, but that was beautiful. I believed every word you said. I know you'll be happy together. Great job." After the talking winded down, the group began to walk around the festival.

Katara motioned for Aang to hang back as she interlance her fingers with hers. "I'm really so happy, Aang, even if you did embarrass me in front of everyone," they shared a laugh before she continued with narrowed eyes, "you're lucky I love you." He gave a crooked smile and placed a hand on the small of her back, "I'm lucky you love me, too," he kissed her cheek, "You make me the happiest guy in the world." They shared another kiss before catching up with her family. The sky was dark and filled with stars. Aang wanted to pinch himself the rest of the night and hoped that if it was a dream, that he would never wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last.


	8. Call It Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead.

*2 Years Later*

Zuko shook his long, black hair out of his eyes as he reached for his toothbrush. The silent, morning routine was interrupted by a heavy footed earthbender entering the bathroom. The petite woman walked over to her boyfriend and squeezed his butt, cackling with glee. "Mmmphh!" a startled Zuko grunted. He rinsed his mouth and smiled at Toph as he made his way to their bedroom. "You always know how to wake me up, it's more effective than coffee, "he chuckled, "I should've moved in with you a long time ago." Toph grinned, "Oh, I don't think you could've handled living with me years ago, Sparky."

Sitting on the bed, Zuko began to get dressed. "You know, I never thought I'd be wearing a suit twice in the same year, but here we are." Toph laughed as she walked over to her closet, "Yeah, it's cruel that Sokka and Suki got married a few months ago, and now we have to do this all over again for Aang and Katara." Zuko furrowed his brow in thought before asking, "Hey, so, random question. What do you think about marriage, kids, all of that?" She shimmied her turquoise, flowy bridesmaid dress on as she answered, "Pfft, come on, Sparky. It's just a piece of paper, doesn't mean anything really. And kids? Not for me. I just want to yell at my metalbending students and travel whenever I want."

Zuko smiled, coming from behind Toph to wrap his arms around her waist, "That's what I love about you, you do your own thing. It does make me wonder, if you don't believe in it, why are you going to these weddings?" She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, "Well, I don't believe in it for me, but if other people want it, hey that's fine by me. I think Sokka and Suki did it for the right reasons, same for Aang and Katara. I know their marriages will be different from Haru and Jin. They're just sad now, I don't even think they like each other anymore." The firebender relaxed under her touch, "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's always tense around those two."

Toph had a question to ask Zuko and knew she had to ask him now in case hearts would be broken, "So, I told you how I feel, but what about you? Are you a marriage and kids kind of guy?" He laughed as his arms squeezed her waist tighter, "No, I thought I did but then I realized it's what my father wanted. I don't really care. All that matters is how we feel about each other." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Feeling relieved that they both felt the same way, she pulled away from him, "Agreed," she grinned, "Now, we should get going before Sugar Queen chews us out for being late."

In a small, carpeted room in the basement of a banquet hall in Republic City, Aang, Sokka, Haru, Zuko, Hakoda, and Monk Gyatso were beginning to get Aang ready for his big day. Sokka kept reminding Aang to dry himself off so he could get the shirt of his suit on. "You're all sticky, man! Your arm can't slide in the sleeve. Use that airbending and blow, blooooowww!" Aang kept blowing but every time, traitorous beads of sweat formed as soon as he stopped blowing. Haru walked over and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket, "You just gotta calm down. I was nervous when I got married, it's perfectly normal. Here, take a swig." Before Aang could answer, Sokka's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "No offense, man, but I don't want my sister to get married to some drunk guy. Also, what the hell? It's 11am." Haru grinned and took a swig from the flask, shrugging at the two men before quietly sitting down.

Sokka shook his head and returned his attention to his sweaty, soon to be brother-in-law. "Do not take marriage advice from him. You're just nervous, but let's talk it out and then it'll go away. So, what's on your mind?" Aang's eyes nervously flickered over to Hakoda, who had an expression that Aang couldn't read, before looking back at Sokka. "Uhhh, you know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Could we talk about this in private?" His friend nodded and led him out to the hallway in privacy. "So, what's going on that you can't say in front of my dad? It better me G rated." Aang's eyes widened before shaking his head, "No! I mean, yes, it's G rated. It's just..I'm worried about being a husband."

Relief washed over Sokka at what he was hearing. "Oh, is that all? Come on, man, that's perfectly normal. You remember how I almost threw up on my wedding day? You'll be fine, trust me, you're all sensitive and shit. I don't think Katara will leave you."

Aang sighed, leaning his back against the wall, "It's not about Katara, it's about me. You know that I never grew up with a traditional family. I was raised by monks at a temple. Families and marriage are not something that air nomads do. And I'm not saying I don't want those things, because I do, it's just that I'm scared. I travel and leave home a lot, I don't want to be a bad husband by never being there." Sokka smiled and looked at his friend with soft eyes, "Aang, in all seriousness, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. You care so much about people, that if you did mess up, it wouldn't be that serious. And as for Katara, she already knows you didn't grow up like we did. She's patient, it'll all be fine. Just let her know you need help." Aang smiled genuinely at Sokka, pulling him in for a hug. Sokka pulled away, "Okay, sweaty. That is super gross," he laughed, "Let's get you dressed."

Inside the room, a finally dry Aang was fully dressed in his light brown suit jacket and slacks, white button up shirt, and a yellow tie. Monk Gyato walked over to Aang, placing a hand on the shoulder of the man who was as close to him as a son, "I'm so proud of you. And the way, you look great, Aang." The two airbenders smiled and talked for a few minutes before Aang made his way over to an ever quiet Zuko. "Hey, man, I wanted to thank you again for being a groomsman for me." The firebender looked at his friend with a half smile, "Sure, Aang, it means a lot that you chose me. We've only known each other for a few years." The two men sat there in silence, both thinking about their awkward start at friendship.

Aang took a deep breath, finding the courage to express his feelings to Zuko. "You know, Zuko, I also have to thank you for having a crush Katara." Zuko's eyebrows raised in shock, "WHAT?" The airbender smiled briefly before returning to his pensive expression, "Yeah, I mean, it sounds crazy, but before you walked into that hospital, I was super insecure without knowing it. It was like a light was turned on in the dark. I felt jealous often and even though Katara didn't like you back, it still made me feel angry. You made me confront some stuff that was holding me back from feeling confident with her. I noticed that I wasn't being fair to her, which spurred me to trust in love and propose. Things have a weird way of working out, huh."

Zuko returned his friend's smile, feeling guilt leave him in this moment. "They sure do. Well, I'm not glad for how our relationship started but I'm thankful that it happened. I never had friends before and even though everyone should hate me, you've all accepted me and my faults. You've shown me kindness and I'll never forget it." The two friends hugged thinking about the kismet present in their meeting at the hospital before a grumbling, short woman entered the room yelling for everyone to head to the hall.

In the hallway outside of the big doors which led to the dining hall, Kya and Suki took turns dabbing tears away from Katara's face. "On the bright side, the makeup really is waterproof," Jin tried to joke but was met with glares from the other women surrounding Katara. "I didn't think I'd cry this much, I must look a mess!" Katara said through a stifled cry. Suki shook her head, "No, Katara, you still look gorgeous!" Kya stroked her daughter's hair, "This day is filled with so much emotion, sweetie. But Aang is great and the ceremony and reception will go by fast. My only regret is that I didn't try to enjoy my wedding as much as I could. I worried about every little thing." Katara nodded but continued to cry, "I know, I know. I'm going to try if I ever calm down." She sniffled as her body calmed down, thinking of how Aang would be acting silly to make her feel better. Kye smiled at her daughter, "Just like for Aang as soon as you start walking. It'll bring you back. Are you ready?" With a slow nod, Katara said goodbye to her mom and friends as she watched them proceed to the altar.

Hakoda, filled with tears and emotion, silently interlaced his arm with his daughter's arm. He refrained from talking for fear that he would cry and not be able to stop. A knowing look was shared between the father and daughter. The look was infused with happiness, hope, and sadness. The shock had worn off for Hakoda that his daughter, now 24, would be starting her own family and her own traditions. His mind flashed to the memory of his little girl with chubby cheeks yelling that she wanted to be a doctor and never wanted to get married. He smiled at this memory, seeing how she was still that tenacious person while being lucky to find someone who understood her need for independence and hard work. As the doors opened, he nodded at his daughter, and she nodded in return, understanding his bittersweet acceptance of this new beginning.

Aang's breath hitched as his grey eyes fell upon Katara walking down the aisle. Her white and blue dress flowed at her feet as she slowly made her way to him. Their eyes locked and Aang became slightly confused at her red eyes that gave away that she had been crying. But his confusion ended the moment he saw the happiness in her face. He beamed as Hakoda let go of Katara, giving the airbender a smile before taking a seat with the other guests. Aang whispered as he held Katara's hands in his, "You're so beautiful". A slight sob came through her as she smiled and managed to whisper back, "So are you."

The officiant read platitudes about marriage and love for several minutes before asking the couple to read their vows. Katara went first with a slight tremble in her voice, "Aang," she smiled at the tears forming in his grey eyes, "People often say that your life partner is your better half, but I see us as two whole people joining together. Since we've met, I've learned a lot about you, but you've also helped me learn a lot about myself. You allow me to be me, which is the greatest gift. You're my best friend, and until my last breath, I promise to continue to love you, support you, and challenge you to be your best self. I'm so happy to marry you and I can't wait for our next chapter to start."

Aang wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand before taking a deep breath and holding her hands in his. Looking deeply into Katara's eyes, he spoke softly, "Katara, you make me feel home. I've traveled my whole life and never understood living in one place until I met you. You're the only person I want to be with every hour of every day. I love your musical laugh and the excited look in your eye right before you tell me jokes. I try to make you feel special every day and I promise to let you know how much you mean to me as much as possible. We're starting this journey together and I'm so grateful that you want to be a part of my life. I love you, Katara." Katara giggled as she fanned the tears away from her eyes. The officiant declared, "Very beautiful vows, you two. Now, by the power vested in me by Republic City, I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aang placed his hands around her waist, pulling her in for a gentle and short kiss. The crowd erupted in applause as the couple broke away from the kiss and exited the platform.

After an hour taking pictures with their bridesmaids and groomsmen, Aang and Katara made their way to the ballroom. Guests were surrounding the room in round tables, leaving a big portion of the floor empty. The lights dimmed and the first song played as the newlyweds entered the room. Aang lightly jogged to the center of the floor, extending his hand for Katara to join him. Katara shyly looked away before turning towards Aang to see him wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed, finally giving in. He pulled her close as they danced slowly, cheeks pressed together.

And you shall take me strongly

In your arms again

And I will not remember

That I even felt the pain.

We shall walk and talk

In gardens all misty and wet with rain

And I will never, never, never

Grow so old again.

The lyrics reverberated throughout the ballroom as Aang and Katara swayed together like they were dancing in a world within a world.

And I will raise my hand up

Into the night time sky

And count the stars

That's shining in your eye

Just to dig it all and not to wonder

That's just fine

And I'll be satisfied

Not to read in between the lines

The song ended and the couple reluctantly stopped dancing as a more upbeat song began to play. The festivities went on for hours until the sun went down. Aang and Katara managed to sneak away from the friends and family with the help of Suki. Laughing together with hands held tight, they ran to their hotel suite for the first time. Aang opened the door and lifted Katara up in his arms, cradling her middle back with one arm while holding her knees with his other arm. She shrieked as he spun her around before gently laying her on the bed at her request.

Formal, restricting clothing was peeled off quickly to only be left in a huddled bundle on the floor. Bare and feeling more vulnerable than ever, Katara crawled on top of Aang as he lay on his back on the bed. She straddled him and began to softly kiss his neck. He moaned at the softness of his skin, it felt like the first time again. As he gently massaged her breasts, he gasped as he felt his wife lower herself onto him. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back before resting at her hips. He groaned deeply in his throat as she relentlessly bounced on his hard member. He raised his hips to feel her more and as soon she came to her end, he shortly followed.

Collapsing onto his chest, she caught her breath and lifted herself off of him to roll onto her back. He sighed, rolling onto his side, breathing rapidly. A grin came across his face as he looked at his wife. She was a goddess and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. She grinned back, turning on her side to ask him, "So, how's it feel to be married?" Without a second to spare, he responded, "Amazing! I'm so happy. I haven't stopped smiling. How do you feel?" Katara's eyes became intense and thoughtful, replying, "I feel like this is all a dream. I can't believe it's my life. I was wondering," she suddenly became shy and twiddled her fingers, "When do you want to start trying for kids?"

Aang beamed and sat up on the bed, gesticulating wildly, "We could start now! I can't wait to have kids with you, Katara. When do you want to start?" She lowered her head and blushed before meeting her blue eyes with his grey eyes, "Well, I'm ready now, as well. I already took my birth control pill today but tomorrow will be the first day it could be a possibility." Aang pressed his lips against Katara's, enjoying the softness and the taste. He hoped they could stay like this until the end of time. Grateful for the paths and missteps that lead him to her, he learned to rediscover his innocence by staying in the present and not questioning the love between them.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Also, Sweet Thing by Van Morrison was the first dance song.


End file.
